One-shots
by Love-Densi
Summary: Une série de One-shots sur le Densi.
1. Une chèvre dans le salon

Coucou :) Désolée du long temps d'absence ...

J'ai donc décidé de faire plusieurs One-shots ... J'espère que cette idée va vous plaire :)

Si vous avez des prompts à me proposer, n'hésitez pas ! :)

Bien sûr, NCIS:LA ne m'appartient pas :/

* * *

Prompt de Juu-densi: _Deeks ! Pourquoi il y a une chèvre dans mon salon ?_

Deeks: C'est pas une chèvre, c'est un agneau, Kensalina !

Kensi: Deeks ! Je rigole pas, qu'est-ce que cet animal fait dans mon salon ?

Deeks: Je croyais que t'avais dit qu'on pouvait adopter un autre animal pour faire de la compagnie à Monty ...

Kensi: Un autre chien Deeks ! J'en reviens pas que tu ais pris une chèvre !

Deeks: Un agneau !

Kensi: Qui te la donné ?

Deeks: Qui me l'a vendu, tu veux dire, Fern ?

Kensi: Parce que tu l'as acheté, en plus ?

Deeks: Bah ... Oui ! Un problème peut-être ?

Kensi: Si moi, j'ai un problème ? Il y a une chèvre dans mon salon ! Vas la rendre maintenant ! Je rigole pas Deeks !

Deeks: C'est un agneau ... Mais d'accord ... Mais à une condition !

Kensi: Tout ce que tu veux tant que cette chèvre sorte de ma maison le plus rapidement possible !

Deeks: Je vais te laisser croire que c'est une chèvre, mais c'est un agneau Kens !

Kensi: Ta condition !

Deeks: On fait un bébé ninja mutant assassin !

Kensi: On en a déjà parlé, Deeks.

Deeks: Un bébé ninja mutant assassin ou l'agneau reste ici !

Kensi: Ok, ok, ok ! Un bébé !

Deeks: *L'embrassant* Il en aura fallu des idées tordus pour que t'accepte qu'on fasse un bébé !

Kensi: Donc tu veux dire que la chèvre dans le salon, me priver de bonbon, m'emmener dans 6 musés le même jour, commencer à repeindre la maison en noir, et t'habiller en SDF pour aller au travail, étaient des idées tordus pour que j'accepte que l'on fasse un bébé ?

Deeks: Tu crois qu'en même pas que je voulais faire tout ça ?

Kensi: *Souriant* On sait jamais avec toi ...

* * *

Donc voilà, le premier One-shot ! J'espère qu'il vous aura fait rire et qu'il vous aura plu ! :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! :D


	2. Sims sur le grand écran

Prompt de **Densi-love-ncis**: _Un soir ( tard ) l'ops est vide et Densi jouent aux Sims sur le grand écran_

Kensi : Deeks ?

Deeks : Oui ?

Kensi : On est les derniers dans l'ops là ?

Deeks : *Avec un sourire craquant* Oui …

Kensi : Roh mais non, pas pour ça !

Deeks : Désolé mais quand tu dis ça comme ça, ça peut paraître louche !

Kensi : Ouais, bref … Ca te dirais de monter, faire un jeu vidéo sur le grand écran ?

Deeks : Mais Hetty va nous …

Kensi : Hetty n'est pas là !

Deeks : Mais Eric et Nell vont le savoir …

Kensi : Je leur ai déjà demandé !

Deeks : Bon, d'accord … On joue à quoi ?

Kensi : Aux Sims !

Deeks : Quoi ? On va jouer sur le grand écran pour jouer aux Sims ? Pourquoi pas Fifa ?

Kensi : Parce que je veux jouer aux Sims avec toi !

Deeks : Ok, ok …

Ils montèrent et s'assirent aux places d'Eric et de Nell, et créerent leurs personnages, et leur maison. Ils jouèrent pendant plus de trois heures quand Deeks cria de joie.

Kensi : Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ?

Deeks : Mon personnage vient d'embrasser le tiens !

Kensi : QUOI ?

Deeks : C'est toi qui a laissé faire ça ! Moi je ne fais que regarder !

Kensi : J'étais en train de m'occuper de Callen !

Deeks : Comme quoi, même nos personnages font ça !

Kensi : Tu vas quand même pas dire que c'est le destin ?

Deeks : Non, je ne le dirai pas …

Kensi : Mais tu le penses très fort ?!

Deeks : *Rigolant* Exactement !

Kensi : Bon … Il se fait tard, on va peut-être rentrer …

Deeks : On en reparlera un autre jour j'imagine, alors ?

Kensi : Parler de quoi ?

Deeks : On en reparlera le 30 février alors ?

Kensi : Exactement !

Deeks : Kensi … Pourquoi ne pas se laisser une chance ?

Kensi : Parce qu'on fait un métier très dangereux et que j'ai pas envie de perdre encore un homme que j'aime … *Se mettant la main sur la bouche*

Deeks : Un homme que tu aimes ?

Kensi : Tu sais ce que je veux dire …

Deeks : Non, justement Ken's, dis moi …

Kensi : *Soufflant* C'est juste que … Je t'aime ok ? Sauf que je sais, que si on se met ensemble, tu vas forcément partir, même si ce n'est pas de ton plein gré, je porte la poisse Deeks … On ne peut pas se mettre en couple !

Deeks : Non, Kensi, ce n'est pas vrai … On peut essayer ok ? De toute façon, tu m'aimes déjà, donc c'est trop tard, si ça doit arriver, si je dois partir, tu seras forcément triste, alors autant en profiter le plus possible !

Kensi : Non … Deeks … Je …

Deeks : Nos personnages ont réussi, eux !

Kensi : C'est des Sims, Deeks, on peut tout leur faire, alors forcément qu'ils ont réussi !

Deeks : Va t'occuper de Callen alors !

Kensi : Quoi ?

Il ne prit pas le temps de répondre, et l'embrassa.

Deeks : J'ai fait comme nos Sims ...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

A bientôt pour une prochaine OS :D


	3. Surf surprise

**Prompt de Arya-Lee** : *Kensi et Deeks ont prévu de sortir faire du surf le samedi matin*

Kensi s'avance et toque à la porte de son partenaire.

Une jeune femme plutôt belle avec un petit ventre rebondit vient lui ouvrir.

Deeks arrive par derrière, les cheveux tout ébouriffé et torse nu.

Kensi : *Froidement* J'imagine que t'as oublié notre matinée surf !

Deeks : Euh … Je vais me préparer !

Kensi : Cherches pas, restes avec ta copine, si ce n'est ta femme ! Je vais surfer toute seule !

Deeks : *Surpris* Quoi ?

Femme : Kensi, j'imagine ?

Kensi : *Froidement* Ouais ! Il te parle de moi, en plus ?!

Deeks : Kensi …

Femme : Je suis Krista Leverland. Et oui, Marty me parle beaucoup de toi.

Kensi : Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire de savoir ton nom ?

Deeks : *Criant* Kensi !

Kensi : *Criant elle aussi* Quoi ?

Deeks : Ca te dérangerai d'être plus polie et d'attendre les fins de présentation ?!

Kensi : *Faux sourire* Salut, moi, c'est Kensi Blye, l'équipière de Deeks, et aussi, enfin à ce que je croyais, sa petite amie ! *Commence à partir*

Deeks : Attends Kensi !

Kensi : *Se retournant* Quoi ? Tu veux que je fasse amie-amie avec ta femme ? Alors que je pensais qu'un jour JE serai ta femme … Compte pas sur moi Deeks ! *Les larmes aux yeux* Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait mal !

Deeks : *Souriant* Tu seras ma femme un jour !

Kensi : *Enervée* Pourquoi tu souris toi ? Tu viens de me briser le cœur ! Et comment tu veux que je sois ta femme un jour, alors que ta vie est déjà faite ?!

Krista : *Intervenant* Je suis … Enfin … J'étais la femme du lieutenant Leverland …

Deeks : Le seul vrai ami que j'ai eu à la LAPD … Il s'est fait tué la semaine dernière … Alors la moindre chose que je puisse faire, c'est aider Krista, sa femme, durant sa grossesse, et durant son deuil …

Krista : Mais, Kensi, si cela pose un problème, je ne reverrai plus Marty …

Kensi : *Les larmes aux yeux* Non, non ! Y'a pas de problème ! Au contraire ! Je suis une vraie idiote ! Je suis terriblement désolée de vous avoir parlé comme ça … Et tellement désolée pour votre mari … *A Deeks* Pourquoi tu me l'avais pas dit ?

Deeks : Je … Je sais pas …

Kensi : C'est pour ça que tu étais pensif ces derniers temps …. J'aurai dû m'en rendre compte !

Deeks : Ne t'en fais pas, je t'aime Kensi !

Kensi : *L'embrassant* Je t'aime aussi Deeks ! *A Krista* Je vous aiderai moi aussi !

Krista : Merci ! Et tutoie moi, ça me fait plaisir de te rencontrer !


	4. Bataille dans l'ops

Prompt de Densi-love-ncis: *Kensi et Deeks se battent au milieu de l'ops pour savoir qui aura le dernier donut de la boîte*

Deeks : Mais c'est moi qui les ai acheté !

Kensi : Oui, pour moi, tu me les a offert Deeks ! Donner c'est donner, reprendre c'est voler !

Deeks : Kensi … C'est les enfants qui disent ça !

Kensi : Quand on veut prendre MA nourriture je dis ce que je veux !

Deeks : C'est pas TA nourriture Ken's … On est équipiers non ?

Kensi : Oui, mais je vois pas le rapport là …

Deeks : Bah, on va pas se disputer pour ça quand même ?

Kensi : On se disputera pas si tu me le laisse !

Deeks : T'es pas croyable !

Kensi : Quoi ? C'est toi qui es pas croyable, tu m'achètes des donuts et après tu veux les manger …

Deeks : J'en ai pas mangé encore … T'as déjà mangé les 6, tu veux pas me laisser le dernier ?

Kensi : Exactement, le lot qu'il fallait, LE DERNEIR ! Alors, non je ne te laisserai pas le dernier !

Hetty : *Arrivant de nul part* Mlle Blye, Mr Deeks … Qu'est-ce que tout ce brouhaha ?

Deeks : *Sursautant*Hetty !

Hetty : Mr Deeks ?

Deeks : Eh bien, Kensi ne veut pas partager le donut …

Kensi : Il me les a offert, je n'ai pas à lui redonner …

Hetty : C'est à cause de ça tout ce bruit ? Cesser vos enfantillages et rentrez chez vous !

Densi : Bien sûr Hetty !

Hetty : *De loin* Et, allez en racheter une boîte, comme ça vous en aurez tout les deux …

Deeks : Ca te tente, partenaire ?

Kensi : Plus de donuts ? Bien sûr !

Deeks : *Prenant ses épaules par le bras* Alors, allons-y partenaire !

Kensi : Je peux manger le dernier alors, en attendant ?

Deeks : On partage ?

Kensi : Pff … Bon d'accord !

Deeks : On le mange en même temps, alors !

Kensi : T'as un couteau ?

Deeks : Non, mais on le sépare pas, on le mange en même temps sans le découper …

Kensi : Oui, c'est ça … Comme ça à la fin, nos lèvres se touchent !

Deeks : Exactement !

Kensi : T'es sérieux là ?

Deeks : Très sérieux !

Kensi : Tu sais que pour m'embrasser, t'as pas besoin de l'excuse d'un donut ?

Deeks : T'es sérieuse ?

Kensi : Très sérieuse !

Il ne se le refit pas dire deux fois, et l'embrassa tendrement.


	5. Le film d'horreur

_**Prompt de **__**Camexfictions**_

_kensi regarde un film d'horreur quand quelqu'un lui crie BOUH!_

* * *

Elle sortit alors une de ses armes de secours caché derrière un coussin de son canapé et la pointa sur la personne encore inconnue.

Kensi : Agent fédéral !

Deeks : Woah ! Baisses ton arme ! T'es folle toi ?

Kensi : *En baissant son arme* Moi folle ? Nan mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment t'as pu entrer ?

Deeks : Quand quelqu'un pointe son arme sur son équipier, c'est à la limite de la folie, oui.

Kensi : *Lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule* Tais toi … Bon comment t'es entré ?

Deeks : *Secouant ses clefs* Avec la clé que tu m'as donné il y a un mois.

Kensi : J'étais de trop bonne humeur ce jour là !

Deeks : Très drôle, très drôle ! Tu faisais quoi ?

Kensi : Je regardais un film d'horreur …

Deeks : C'est pour ça que t'as flippé quand je t'ai fait BOUH !

Kensi : Oui, ça va … Un mot à Callen et Sam, et t'es mort !

Deeks : Ma bouche est cousue … Mais je croyais que t'aimais pas regarder des films d'horreurs toute seule ?

Kensi : C'est vrai … Mais j'avais envie d'en regarder un et y'avait personne avec moi donc je le regardais toute seule ...

Deeks : Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ?

Kensi : Parce que je veux pas dépendre de toi … Je vais quand même pas t'appeler pour que tu m'assistes pour regarder un film …

Deeks : Et si moi je voulais que tu dépendes de moi ?

Kensi : Ben, tu prendrais tes rêves pour une réalité …

Deeks : Touché !

Kensi : Mais … T'étais venu pour quoi ?

Deeks : Bah … Euh …

Kensi : Y'avait pas de raison particulière ?

Deeks : Si, si, bien sûr que si ! … A vrai dire, euh, non …

Kensi : Donc tu es dépendant de moi ?

Deeks : Ouais, si tu le dit …

Kensi : Et comment que je le dit ! Tu veux te joindre à moi pour le reste du film ?

Deeks : Ouais, avec plaisir ! *Il s'assoit juste à côté d'elle*

Kensi leva alors ses jambes pour les poser sur celle de son équipier.

Deeks : T'es bien là ?

Kensi : Trop ! Et toi ?

Deeks : Je suis avec toi, donc je suis bien !

Kensi : *Se relevant et l'embrassant sur la joue* Merci Deeks.

Deeks : Y'a pas de quoi Princesse !

Kensi sourit, avant de remettre le film en route.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plaît :) Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas :D


	6. 3 ans d'absence

_**Prompt de Densi-love-ncis** : *Tout les agents doivent partir en mission, séparément, pour minimum 3 ans. Deeks et Kensi se font des adieux difficiles.*_

* * *

Le moment tant redouté est arrivé. Deeks regarde Kensi droit dans les yeux. Des yeux qui sont pour tout les deux, très humides. C'est Kensi qui fait le premier pas, en avançant vers son équipier. Deeks, lui, réagi quelques secondes après et la prend dans ses bras. Elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire, pendant qu'il lui caresse les cheveux. Ils restent un bon petit moment dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que Deeks lui chuchote quelque chose dans l'oreille.

Deeks : Tu vas me manquer Fern' …

Kensi : Tu vas me manquer aussi Shaggy !

Elle s'écarte de Deeks, mais ne quitte pas ses yeux du regard. Et soudain, une larme dévale sur sa joue. Deeks se rapproche alors une nouvelle fois d'elle, et essuie de son pouce sa larme, qui n'est plus très longtemps la seule sur ses douces joues.

Kensi : Je ne pensais pas qu'on pourrai être séparé … Enfin, je veux dire, pas aussi longtemps …

Deeks : Moi non plus Ken's … Mais on a pas le choix ….

Kensi : Comment je vais tenir sans toi ?

Deeks : Je pourrais te poser la même question …

Kensi : T'as toujours été habitué à travailler seul !

Deeks : Oui, mais c'était avant que je te rencontre ça ….

Kensi : *Avec un petit sourire* Tu vas t'en sortir ! T'as intérêt de toute façon, sinon, t'auras affaire à moi !

Deeks : *Il rit légèrement* Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi non plus, Bad Ass Blye !

Kensi : *Le tapant sur l'épaule* Hey !

Deeks : Quoi ? T'es un vrai ninja toi ! Tu vas t'en sortir !

Kensi : Mais trois ans sans toi …. Ça va être super long …

Deeks : Je croyais que j'étais énervant ?

Kensi : Oui, mais j'aime bien ça …

Deeks : Tu peux le redire une nouvelle fois ? Pour moi ? S'il te plait ?

Kensi : Je te déteste !

Deeks : C'est pas vrai, tu ne me déteste pas !

Kensi : T'as raison !

Deeks : Je le savais !

Kensi : On en parlera à notre retour ?

Deeks : Evidemment ! Je pense qu'après trois très long ans loin de toi, je n'aurai plus de problème de communication !

Kensi : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que je suis le problème ?

Deeks : Non … Ça veut dire que j'aurai perdu trois ans, trois ans que j'aurai pu être heureux avec toi, et donc que quand on se reverra, je te dirai mes sentiments …

Kensi : Je ferai la même chose alors ….

Deeks se mit à sourire mais le directeur Granger arriva.

Granger : C'est l'heure d'y aller ! A dans trois ans les jeunes !

Kensi regarda Deeks, paniquée. Il s'avança vers elle, puis l'embrassa passionnément. Granger se racla la gorge, et les fit partir.

* * *

Il y aura une suite à cet OS :)


	7. Les retrouvailles

_Voici donc la suite du précédent OS._

**Prompt de Densi-love-ncis &amp; Emy (visiteur)**_: *Les retrouvailles après ces 3 ans*_

* * *

Trois ans, trois longues années venaient de se passer. C'était le grand jour, le jour où l'équipe du NCIS, allait se retrouver. Deeks, tellement pressé de revoir son équipière arriva de très bonne heure aux bureaux. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre quelques minutes, qu'elle arriva, timidement. Il se leva de son bureau pour s'approcher d'elle, et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'aggripa à lui comme si sa vie en tenait. Ils respirèrent tout deux l'odeur de chacun, qui leur avaient incroyablement manqué. Après deux minutes d'accolade, ils se séparèrent, faisant attention de ne pas trop s'éloigner.

Deeks : Tu m'as trop manqué Fern' !

Kensi : *Le tapant gentiment sur l'épaule* Ne m'appelle pas Fern' ! Mais tu m'as trop manqué aussi...

Deeks : *Se tenant l'épaule* Tu remarqueras que j'ai tenu ma promesse !

Kensi : Heureusement pour toi … Maintenant j'aimerai bien que tu tiennes ta deuxième promesse …

Deeks : Laquelle ?

Kensi :*Déçue* Que tu n'aurais plus de problème de communication à notre retour … Et, on est de retrour …

Deeks : Ah oui … *Passant une main dans ses propres cheveux*

Kensi : T'as changé d'avis en trois ans ?

Deeks : *Surpris* Quoi ? Mais non ! Je pensais juste qu'on en parlerai pas ici, mais en fait c'est parfait ici !

Kensi : *Attendant quelques secondes avant de parler* Donc …. ?

Deeks: J'avais dit que je t'avouerai mes sentiments … Et c'est ce que je vais faire … Si tu le veux bien … ?

Kensi : Je n'attends que ça, Deeks ! Ça fait trois ans que je m'accroche au baiser que tu m'as donné avant que l'on parte, alors s'il te plait dis moi que tu m'aimes !

Deeks : Je t'aime Kensi !

Kensi : Je t'aime aussi Deeks.

Deeks : T'es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, et je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi … C'était vraiment horrible d'être loin de toi … Je ne veux pas connaître une nouvelle fois ce sentiment de solitude. Même si d'autres personnes étaient avec moi, tu n'étais pas là. Je me sentais seul, inutile, mais surtout, je ne me sentais pas moi-même … Tu me rends meilleur, et à partir d'aujourd'hui, je veux qu'on profite de notre relation, car cette longue mission m'a ouvert les yeux sur mon amour pour toi. Je t'aime tellement …

Kensi : Woah Deeks, c'est vraiment beau … Je … Je ne sais pas quoi dire …

Deeks : *Avec un magnifique sourire* Ne dis rien alors.

Kensi : Si … Parce que moi aussi je t'aime. Et même si je le savais bien avant la mission, j'ai réalisé à quel point je t'aimais, à quel point c'était dur d'être loin de toi, à quel point je voulais passer ma vie avec toi. C'est toi qui a réussi à enlever le mur que j'avais construit, pour que plus personne ne me blesse, je te fais confiance avec ma vie, mais maintenant je vais te faire confiance avec mon cœur.

Il s'avança d'elle et l'embrassa en lui montrant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, mais en même temps en lui montrant qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Au bout de trente secondes l'air manqua, et ils durent se séparer.

De toute façon, au même moment Sam arriva. Il les serra dans ses bras, même si il ne trouvait pas ça viril, et discutèrent de leur mission en attendant Callen. Plus d'une heure passa, et le chef de l'équipe n'était toujours pas arrivé. Granger arriva, avec un visage impassible, pour leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

* * *

_Je pense que vous ne deviez pas vous attendre à cette fin, mais j'espère que cela vous a plus :)_


	8. Jalousie

_Un nouvel OS, un peu plus long :) J'espère que vous aimerez ! :D_

* * *

Point de vue : Kensi

Après une longue journée à chasser les «bad guys», j'ai décidé de faire un tour à la plage. Le coucher du soleil est tellement magnifique, le sable est fin et à peine froid, et les vagues se déchaînent. Je ne suis pas la seule à me promener sur cette plage mais cela ne me dérange pas, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir, juste besoin d'oublier cette longue journée … Je continue de marcher, tout en pensant à la prochaine mission qui pourrait arriver, à ma mission en Afghanistan que j'ai eu du mal à oublier … Heureusement que mon partenaire était là pour m'aider à remonter la pente. J'espère ne jamais devoir repartir aussi longtemps loin de mon équipe, de mes amis, de mon meilleur ami, de mon …  
Ce n'est pas Deeks que je vois là ? Je crois bien que si, mais il y a une fille avec lui, et il a son bras autour du sien. Il a une petite amie ? Pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé ? Mais je pensais qu'on avait une «chose» tout les deux … Pourquoi il me fait ça à moi ? Non, j'ai pas le droit de penser ça, c'est juste mon équipier, rien de plus. Mais pourquoi je sens des papillons dans mon ventre ? Non, je ne peux pas être jalouse, je ne suis pas sa petite amie, je suis juste sa partenaire. Sa partenaire au travail, pas sa partenaire dans la vie privée ! Non, non, non, je sens des larmes coulées le long de mes joues. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Je me dépêche de faire demi-tour avant qu'il me voit. Il ne peut pas me voir dans cet état. Et il ne doit surtout pas savoir que je suis jalouse.  
J'atteint donc ma voiture et décide de rentrer chez moi. Je me fais un bon bain chaud pour me détendre, et ne penser à rien, et surtout pas à Deeks et sa copine, puis je me dépêche d'aller sur mon lit, essayant de passer une bonne nuit, avant la journée de travail qui m'attend demain. Essayer était le bon mot, je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Pourquoi le fait que Deeks ait une copine me gêne à ce point ? Je prends un verre de lait et décide de prendre un donuts sur le chemin du travail. Arrivée à l'ops je salue Callen et Sam et m'assoie à mon bureau, commençant mon rapport. Bien évidemment, Deeks est en retard, sûrement encore au lit avec sa chérie. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il arrive tout souriant, nous dit bonjour, les gars répondent mais moi, je préfère ne pas lui parler et rester concentré sur mon rapport. Il murmure un «OK» puis s'assoit à son bureau. Eric nous appelle, enfin, nous siffle pour une nouvelle affaire. On monte tous, attendant les explications des deux geeks. Deeks et moi partons interroger la femme de la victime. Sur le chemin, c'est le silence complet. Je vois bien qu'il veut engager la conversation mais pour une fois, il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre et préfère se taire, ce qui m'arrange car je n'ai pas envie de lui parler. L'enquête se termine en à peine deux heures, nous sommes tous à nos bureaux quand Hetty nous informe qu'on peut y aller. Sam invite Callen pour regarder le match chez lui. Quand à moi, je me dépêche de prendre mes affaires pour rentrer, mais Deeks me retient par le bras.

«Kensi, je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne m'as pas parlé de la journée! » Me dit-il calmement.

«Tu ne m'as pas parlé non plus.» Lui dis-je du tac au tac.

«Kensi … Tu vas bien ?» S'interroge-t'il.

«Tout va bien Deeks, maintenant rentres voir ta copine et laisses moi s'il te plait» Dis-je en partant.

Je l'entends me crier de l'attendre mais je n'en fait qu'à ma tête et rentre chez moi. Je m'installe sur mon canapé, prends une bière et allume la télévision. Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'attends quelqu'un qui toque à ma porte. J'ouvre et vois Deeks et sa copine devant moi. Il n'est vraiment pas gêné ! Je ne lui parle pas toute la journée, et il trouve le moyen de m'énerver encore plus. Quoi ? Il va me la présenter et il espère qu'on devienne amie aussi, non ? Cette fille, je ne l'aime déjà pas. Je les laisse entrer par politesse et commence à parler avant qu'il ne le fasse.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Si je t'ai pas parlé aujourd'hui, c'est que j'en avait pas envie, alors pourquoi tu viens me parler ce soir ? Tu pouvais pas attendre demain ?» Criais-je un peu plus que je ne l'aurai voulu.

«Kensi ! Tu vas m'écouter !» Cria-t'il à son tour.

«Quoi ? Je sais bien que tu veux me présenter ta copine, et j'en ai pas envie, OK ?» Dis-je plus calmement. «Je n'ai rien contre vous mais Deeks est mon équipier et je ne veux pas que vous le fassiez souffrir.» Affirmais-je à l'attention de la fille.

«Kensi ! Cette fille, tu ne vois pas qu'elle est blonde, qu'elle a les yeux bleus, qu'elle ...» Dit-il en la décrivant.

«Oui, c'est bon, je la vois très bien ! C'est ton type, la fille parfaite quoi ! J'ai compris merci. Alors maintenant, sors de chez moi, et allez faire votre vie ailleurs, on se voit demain !» Lui dis-je en lui coupant la parole.

« Tu comprends pas Kensi, c'est Alex, ma sœur, on ne s'est pas vue depuis presque cinq ans et elle vient d'emménager à Los Angeles. Kensi, ce n'est pas ma petite amie, c'est ma sœur !» M'expliqua-t'il.

Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis débile ! Comment j'ai pu croire que c'était sa copine ? C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. Je me sens tellement mal à l'aise, je sens le rouge monter à mes Deeks me regarde avec ce sourire, qui veut dire qu'il sait que j'étais jalouse et que je vais en entendre parler pendant très longtemps. Et sa sœur, Alex, me regarde comme si elle savait que j'étais amoureuse de son frère. Je bégaye quelques secondes et m'exprime toujours avec un peu de mal.

«C'est … C'est ta sœur ?» Demandais-je, n'attendant pas forcément une réponse.

«Oui, ma sœur, Kens', tu sais très bien, que je t'en aurais parlé si j'avais une copine, et puis, on a cette «chose» tout les deux, non?» Dit-il avec ce sourire qui me fait fondre.

«Euh … Oui, je crois que oui, enfin … Je veux dire que oui, oui … On a ce … Tu vois ce que je veux dire … Cette …» Pourquoi je dois autant bégayer quand on parle de nos sentiments ?

«Cette «chose»... Bon on va te laisser, tu voulais dormir, je suppose. On se voit demain partenaire.» Dit-il en partant avant même que je ne pu rajouter un mot.

«J'ai bien vu que vous êtes amoureuse de mon frère, vous savez, il n'arrête pas de me parlez de vous. Vous devriez vous avouez vos sentiments l'un l'autre. Vous formeriez un très beau couple.» Me dit Alex, la sœur de Deeks, avant de partir elle aussi.

* * *

_Je sais que le coup de la sœur a souvent été fait, mais fallait que je le fasse aussi ^^ Bref, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :D_


	9. Le test

J'ai écrit cet OS il y a pas mal de temps, donc je n'en suis plus vraiment satisfaite ... Mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

* * *

"Je veux faire le test" Dit-je fermement

***Flash Back***

"Kensi, Deeks, passez par derrière, Sam et moi on passe par devant" Affirmait Callen

On entra dans le bâtiment abandonné, on vit des personnes armés, on leur cria de jeter leurs armes mais ils firent le contraire, ils nous tirèrent dessus. Callen et Sam ayant entendu les coups de feu nous rejoignirent et nous continuons à riposter. Quand plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, Callen demanda instinctivement à Sam s'il allait bien, il répondit positivement et lui demanda la même chose à son tour, même réponse. Par réflexe, je fis de même, je demanda à Deeks s'il allait bien, il ne répondit pas, croyant à une blague de sa part, je ne m'inquiète pas. Mais après une minute, Deeks ne répondant toujours pas et voyant la tête de Callen perdre son sourire je m'inquiéta, je regarda vers la même direction que lui. Je vis mon équipier, mon meilleur ami, ma moitié, Deeks, au sol, gisant dans son propre sang. J'hurlai d'effroi, Callen me prit dans ses bras pour essayer de me calmer et Sam fit une pression sur la blessure par balle de Deeks. On appela une ambulance. J'ordonna à Callen de me laisser parler à Deeks, peut-être pour la dernière fois, il accepta. Je m'avança rapidement vers lui. Il n'était pas encore inconscient mais cela n'était qu'une question de quelques minutes. Il me tendit la main pour que je la prenne dans la mienne, ce que je fis.

"Deeks ! Restes avec moi ! Je t'en supplie, restes ! Dis-je avec une voix tremblante.

-Kensi ... Prend bien ... soin de ... toi. Je ... Dit-il avant de tomber dans l'inconscience

-Noooooon ! Deeeeeeks ! Restes avec moi ! Hurlais-je

-L'ambulance est là, informa Callen.

-On l'emmène à l'hôpital, vous voulez venir, me demanda l'ambulancier voyant que j'étais proche de Deeks.

-Oui, répondis-je timidement."

Dans l'ambulance, Deeks n'arrivait plus à respirer, l'ambulancier géra cette crise mais dit à son collègue qu'il fallait qu'il roule plus vite. On grilla donc plusieurs feux rouges, et tout le monde nous laissait passer, on aurait dit que c'était moi qui conduisait. On arriva à l'hôpital dix minutes après. Deeks fut emmener d'urgence au bloc et on me demanda de m'asseoir dans la salle d'attente. Sam, Callen, et le reste de l'équipe arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard. Nous attendions des heures comme cela. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de pleurer, chose qui ne m'arrivait que très rarement. Quand soudain, le médecin s'approcha de nous. Il nous annonça que Deeks était en vie mais que la balle avait traversée son rein et qu'il lui en fallait un nouveau. Il nous demanda donc de joindre sa famille, pour que la compatibilité soit plus rapide et plus simple.

"Je veux faire le test" Dit-je fermement

***Fin du Flash Black***

Tout le monde me regarde étonné. Le médecin me demande si je suis sûre. Je lui réponde que ce n'est qu'un test, et que si celui-ci se révèle être positif, alors oui, je suis sûre de donner mon rein à mon équipier. Il m'emmène faire le test. Le résultat arrive une heure plus tard. Nous sommes dans la chambre de Deeks, je suis sur le lit avec lui, il n'y a aucune ambiguïté Le médecin nous annonce que je suis compatible. Je demande alors quand l'intervention aura lieu, il me répond qu'il faut faire cela d'urgence et que par conséquent l'opération aura lieu maintenant. On m'emmène ainsi que Deeks au bloc.  
Je me réveille six heures plus tard, dans la même chambre que Deeks. Il est encore endormi, je crains que l'opération n'ait pas marché mais le médecin arrive et enlève tout mes doutes. Il part me laissant seule avec mon équipier. Je le regarde dormir, il est si beau. Puis je me pose une question: Pourquoi ais-je fais cela ? Pas seulement parce qu'il est mon partenaire mais je pense que c'est parce que j'ai des sentiments pour lui. Il me tire de mes pensées puisqu'il se réveille. Il se demande ce qu'il fait dans une chambre d'hôpital alors je lui explique ce qui s'est passé, de la fusillade jusqu'à moi, lui donnant un rein. Il n'en revient pas et s'approche de moi.

"Merci Fern' ! Dit-il.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu me le dois bien ! Répondis-je.

-D'accord mon coeur ! Relança t-il.

-Mon coeur ? Questionnais-je.

-Oui, mon coeur ! Tu m'a sauvé, et je réalise à quel point j'ai de la chance de t'avoir, je n'en peux plus de cacher mes sentiments pour toi ! Je t'aime Kensi ! Avoua t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi !" Affirmais-je.

Il m'embrasse.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu :) Laissez vos avis (:


	10. Souvenirs, souvenirs

Aujourd'hui, c'est notre cinquième anniversaire de mariage avec Deeks. Hetty nous a offert une journée de repos, en guise de cadeau. Je suis donc tranquillement dans mon lit, dans les bras de mon très cher mari, nous nous embrassons quand une petite tête fit son interruption dans la chambre, notre fille, Manon, elle est surprise de nous voir ici un matin dans la semaine. On lui explique alors que c'est parce que cela fait cinq ans que papa et maman sont mariés et que pour cela mamie Hetty accepte que l'on reste à la maison. Elle est très contente, et maintenant elle veut tout savoir, notre rencontre, notre premier baiser, quand on s'est mariés, quand elle est née, tout ! Elle n'a que trois ans mais elle est déjà très intelligente ! Je commence donc à lui raconter notre première rencontre.

KENSI: J'étais en mission sous couverture, je devais aller dans une salle de sport . Je devais m'appeler Tracy, et faire croire que j'étais la copine d'une victime. C'est là que j'ai vue ton papa pour la première fois, il portait un short rouge, un tee-shirt blanc et des grandes chaussettes noires. Je ne savais pas encore que c'était un policier, lui aussi était en mission. Je croyais donc au départ qu'il s'appelait Jason. J'avoue que Marty te va beaucoup mieux ! Enfin, bon, au tout départ, il a été très agressif envers moi, mais c'était normal, il cherchait des indices. Et quand je suis partie, j'ai donné mon numéro de téléphone à quelqu'un d'autre pour le rendre jaloux, et ça a très bien marché , je dois dire ! Ensuite, on s'est retrouvés dans sa maison ... Et c'est lorsque tonton Sam est lui aussi parti faire sa mission que l'on a découvert que papa n'était pas un méchant mais un policier, et qu'il deviendrait plus tard mon équipier ...

MANON: Trop biiiien ! En fait, chacun de votre côté, vous croyez que l'autre était un méchant ?

DEEKS: Oui, c'est ça, mais c'était pas vrai !

MANON: Et la première fois que vous vous êtes fait un bisou ?

DEEKS: Curieuse !

MANON: Allez ! Moi veux savoir !

DEEKS: Eh bien, notre premier baiser, c'était pas un vrai baiser en fait ...

MANON: Comment ça ?

DEEKS: On était en mission.

MANON: Encore ?

DEEKS: Oui.

MANON: Bah disez à moi quand même.

KENSI: *rit* On devait se faire passer pour un couple marié, et d'autres personnes nous avaient invités chez eux. Et pendant le repas, ils sont partis chercher quelque chose alors papa et moi, on a fouillé dans leur meuble mais ils sont revenus plus vite qu'on ne le pensait alors pour ne pas qu'ils voient qu'on fouillait, j'ai fait un bisou à papa. Un bisou de diversion.

DEEKS: Ça, c'est ce que tu dis ! J'en suis toujours pas sûr !

KENSI: Diversion Deeks ! Diversion !

MANON: Ooooh ... Et le vrai bisou ?

DEEKS: Tu veux savoir le vrai bisou ?

MANON: Ouiiii !

DEEKS: Maman se plaignait depuis quelques jours que je ne disais pas assez ce que je ressentais. Et lorsque l'on était en train de surveiller tonton Sam et tata Michelle, j'ai fait une blague à maman qu'elle n'a pas comprise, alors elle m'a demandé de lui expliqué sauf que moi je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas la peine de chercher, alors elle a redis que je n'exprimais pas mes pensées, alors je me suis approché d'elle, je lui ai coupé la parole et je l'ai embrassé. Mais maman est partie pour surveiller tata Michelle.

MANON: Méchant maman !

KENSI: *rit* Oui, mais quand j'ai compris que je voulais être avec papa, il été pris par les méchants ...

MANON: Ils ont fait mal à toi les méchants, papa ?

DEEKS: *Regardant Kensi* Pas du tout ! Personne peut faire mal à papa, à part toi, quand tu me tapes, tu as trop de force !

MANON: Ouiii ! Et comment vous avez décidé de vous mariés ?

KENSI: Tu veux savoir ça aussi ?

MANON: Oui ! Et aussi quand papa a su que j'étais dans ton ventre !

DEEKS: Haha ! Alors j'avais invité maman au restaurent, ton préféré, tu sais celui près de la plage ? Alors, une fois qu'on a fini nos glaces, on a été sur la plage, et j'ai emmené maman à l'endroit où j'avais marqué dans le sable, "Veux tu m'épouser ?". Maman était très surprise et très émue, elle a sauté dans mes bras et elle a dit oui !

MANON: Dans le sable ! Moi aussi je fais des dessins dans le sable quand on va à la plage !

DEEKS: Oui, ma chérie !

MANON: Bon ! Comment t'as su que moi j'étais dans euh ventre à maman ?

DEEKS: Tu veux l'expliquer Kensi ?

KENSI: Si tu veux. Alors avec tout tes tontons et tata Nell, on venait de terminé une enquête, on avait attrapé le méchant, alors comme à chaque fois, on a voulu aller fêter ça. Et arrivé au bar, ils ont tous commandé de la bière, et j'ai alors dit que je ne pouvais pas en boire. Ils m'ont tous regardé avec des gros yeux, aucun n'avait compris. J'ai alors dit que les femmes enceintes ne pouvaient pas boire d'alcool, et c'est là que papa a fait un gros câlin à maman ! Il savait que tu étais dans mon ventre !

MANON: Vous aviez pas compris, papa ?

DEEKS: Bah ... Nan ...

MANON: HAHAHA ! Mais euh ... Comment on fait les bébés ?

* * *

**Un petit OS pour se remonter le moral ;)**


	11. An unlocked mind (post 7x07)

_Ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, mais pour reprendre quoi de mieux que de poursuivre l'épisode 7 ? ^^_

_J'espère vous apprécierez :D_

* * *

« Je suppose que l'amour vainc tout. En parlant de ça, ma crête iliaque était coincée aujourd'hui, je pensais faire quelques étirements. » Dit Deeks.

« C'est pas ta crête iliaque, mais … »

« Où c'est ? Ici ? Plus bas ? »

« T'as rien appris aujourd'hui ? »

« Si, j'ai appris quelque chose ce matin. J'ai appris que … » Deeks pose ses mains sur les hanches de Kensi. « Ici ? J'aime ta crête iliaque. »

« OK, et ? » Répondit-elle en souriant.

« J'ai appris qu'un esprit libre n'est rien sans un corps libre. »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi d'autre ? »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Deeks posa sa main droite sur la joue de Kensi, et commença à l'embrasser. Le baiser s'intensifia, et il posa sa deuxième main sur sa joue. Quand tout d'un coup, l'écran fit un bruit qui leur annonça que l'écran venait de se connecter.

« Tu as entendu ça ? » Demanda Deeks. Mais les deux ne bougèrent pas de position, restant collé l'un à l'autre.

« Ouais, c'est pour ça que j'ai cette règle » Répondit Kensi en grimaçant.

« Tant que ce n'est pas Hetty ça ira. Je bouge ? »

« Huh. » Fit Kensi visiblement gênée.

« Tu crois qu'elle nous voit ? » Lui aussi gêné, posant une question relativement stupide.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« C'est pas elle. »

« Ok. »

« J'en suis sûr » Dit Deeks, en souriant, sachant qu'ils étaient cramés.

« Ça va aller, il va rien nous arriver » Fit Kensi pour se convaincre elle-même.

« Vous faites bien d'espérer que l'amour vainc tout, Mr Deeks » Annonça Hetty à travers l'écran.

« Ouais » Fit Kensi.

« C'était bien Hetty. » Finit Deeks.

Il embrassa Kensi sur le front, et se détacha d'elle afin de mettre un de ses bras sur les épaules de Kensi.

« On rentre à la maison ? » Fit Deeks.

Elle cacha son visage avec ses mains et répondit. « Ouais … J'y crois pas qu'elle nous ait surpris. »

« C'est Hetty ... » Dit Deeks, tout en marchant vers la sortie du hangar à bateaux.

Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans la voiture, Deeks au volant, car Kensi n'étant pas autorisée à conduire pour les prochaines 24 heures à cause de la drogue qu'elle avait reçue dans son système. Deux minutes de silence passèrent quand Deeks repris la parole.

« Tu vas mieux ? » Dit-il assez inquiet pour sa petite amie.

« Oui, je t'ai dit, la drogue n'est plus dans mon système. » Répondit-elle.

« Non, je veux dire, moralement ... » Insista-t-il.

« Juste … Rentrons à la maison. » Kensi voulu finir la conversation, mais elle vu les yeux de Deeks qui exprimaient de la déception. « J'ai juste besoin d'être dans tes bras, savoir que je t'appartiens, et que tu m'appartiens, j'ai besoin que tu sois là avec moi. » Finit-elle, assez fragilement.

Il la regarda furtivement, puisqu'il conduisait, et posa une main sur la cuisse de sa petite amie.

« Kensi, je suis là, je ne bouge pas. Tu m'appartiens, et tu n'appartiens à personne d'autre, tout comme je n'appartiens à personne d'autre que toi. Une fois arrivé à la maison, je te prendrais dans mes bras, et on pourra s'endormir ensemble, parce que c'est ce dont j'ai envie de faire depuis ce matin. »

Elle posa sa main sur celle qu'il avait sur sa cuisse qu'elle seconde plus tôt, et le regarda de profil.

« C'est ce dont j'ai envie moi aussi, je t'aime Deeks. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit-il, en la regardant, furtivement encore une fois.


	12. Internal Affairs (Post 7x10)

Lorsque Deeks eut fini sa conversation avec Hetty, il resta encore quelques minutes assis sur les marches de l'OPS à réfléchir à sa situation. Devait-il avouer sa culpabilité à Kensi et risquer de la perdre ? Ou devait-il tout lui cacher et risquer qu'un jour elle le découvre d'elle-même, et donc la perdre ? Il soupira et se leva. Le lieutenant décida d'annuler sa soirée au bar et de rentrer chez lui, se reposer, après tout, il l'avait bien dit, cela avait été deux longues journées. Il envoya un message à sa petite amie pour la prévenir et rentra.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, il souffla à nouveau devant le bazar que la fouille des affaires internes avait causé. Il jeta ses clés sur le petit meuble à l'entrée et commença à remettre en place certains meubles. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il espérait faire en rentrant chez lui. Lui qui avait souhaité une soirée calme, à se reposer, voilà qu'il faisait le ménage.

Au bout d'une heure et demi de rangement, il s'affala sur son canapé, au même moment où l'on frappa à la porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir à la porte. Il fut surpris d'y voir Kensi.

"Depuis quand tu frappes à la porte ?"

Pour toute réponse, il se fit embrasser. Elle le poussa ensuite légèrement pour pouvoir entrer.

"C'est encore le bazar ici, et après on dit que c'est moi la bordélique" commença Kensi pour détendre l'atmosphère.

"J'ai un peu rangé pourtant, t'aurais pu venir m'aider un peu plus tôt toi aussi." Dit-il en rigolant.

"Désolée, j'étais trop occupée à fêter la liberté de mon équipier pour t'aider."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?" Deeks passa sa main dans les cheveux. Il savait que la conversation allait devenir sérieuse.

"Maintenant je suis là pour fêter la liberté de mon petit ami." Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, mettant une de ses mains sur sa joue, et l'embrassant.

*_Finalement, la conversation sérieuse allait peut-être attendre_* se dit-il.

Elle continua à l'embrasser mais entre chaque bisous elle parla : "Mais avant de célébrer ça comme il se doit, je pense qu'on devrait parler sérieusement"

_*Ou pas*_

Deeks grogna mais se résigna, après tout, elle avait totalement raison. Ils s'assirent donc tout les deux dans le canapé. Il mit un moment avant de prendre la parole, alors pour l'encourager Kensi lui mit une main sur sa cuisse gauche et le regarda.

"Ok ... Euh ... Je ... Avant tout chose, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, d'accord ?" Elle fit signe que oui de la tête, et il reprit. " Je pense que je vais dire ça directement, je ... C'est vraiment moi qui ai tué Boyle ... Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû le faire, mais je ne le regrette pas, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, il fallait que je la protège, j'avais pas le choix ... Je sais que ça va changer ta façon de me voir, et crois moi, je te comprend, mais la dernière chose que je voudrais serait que tu me quittes, car je t'aime et ..." Il fut coupé par Kensi qui l'embrassa.

"Je ne vais pas te quitter, crois-moi." Elle lui sourit.

"Mais ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?" Dit-il étonné.

"Pourquoi tu préférerais que je te quitte ?"

"Non, non, bien sûr que non, mais c'est ce que je pensais le plus logique, après ce que je viens de t'avouer ..."

"J'avais compris que c'était toi qui l'avais tué lorsqu'on a creusé, pour t'innocenter ... Mais je comprend totalement pourquoi tu l'as fait, et je pense que j'aurai fait pareil. Mais Deeks, j'aurai tellement aimé que tu m'en parles avant. Je t'ai demandé des centaines de fois ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi les affaires internes en avait après toi ... Tu aurais dû me le dire toi-même, je n'aurais pas dû le découvrir par moi-même." Une larme coula sur la joue de Kensi.

"Je sais ... Je suis désolé" Il essuya sa larme de son pouce. "J'avais envie de te le dire, crois moi, mais j'avais tellement peur. J'ai été égoïste parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me laisses, je suis sincèrement désolé Kens." Il la prend dans ses bras. "Allez, on va aller se coucher, on en reparlera encore demain, si tu veux." Dit-il, en les dirigeant vers la chambre.

"Hum hum, mais avant envoie un message à ta mère, elle s'est vraiment inquiétée."

* * *

**_AN: Cet épisode *_* Vraiment génial ! Et revoir Roberta ! :D Je suis vraiment trop heureuse de ce que cet épisode à donnée, j'avais vraiment peur de ce qu'ils allaient en faire, et franchement je le trouve exceptionnel ! *_* _**

**_Des avis sur mon OS, et/ou sur l'épisode ? :)_**


	13. Core Values (Pre épisode 7x12)

_Voilà un tout petit OS, c'est un avant goût de l'épisode de demain x) _

* * *

Kensi et Deeks rentrèrent chez le lieutenant après une très longue journée. Ils avaient échappés de peu à être contaminés par le nucléaire lors de leur mission sous-couverture, puis avait sauvé un petit bébé qu'ils avaient été voir à l'hôpital ensuite.

Kensi, comme à son habitude, lança sa veste sur le canapé de Deeks et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour rapporter deux bières dans le salon, tandis que Deeks s'affala dans le canapé en attendant sa bière et sa petite amie.

Elle décapsula les deux bouteilles et s'affala à son tour sur le canapé, en s'accoudant sur Deeks, tout en lui donnant sa boisson.

Ils soupirèrent de plaisir lorsqu'ils burent leur première gorgée. «Rude journée, hein ? » Commença Deeks.

« Oh oui, que d'émotions aujourd'hui ! » Lui murmura-t-elle.

« J'aurai pas cru que tu le ferai ... » Lui dit-il.

« On s'en sort toujours Deeks, tu le sais bien. » Ricana Kensi.

Il se redressa un peu mieux, et posa sa bouteille sur la table basse, avant de lui répondre sérieusement. « Je parlais de tenir le bébé ». Et voilà, il l'avait dit. Plus qu'à attendre sa réaction.

Comme il s'y attendait, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais il fut surpris qu'elle n'est pas recrachée sa gorgée.

« Je … J'ai ... » Commença t-elle. « J'ai peut-être changer d'avis à propos des enfants … Quand ta mère ... » Elle voulu continuer mais fut coupé par son petit ami.

« Ma mère ? Woah ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Quand est-ce qu'elle t'as dit quelque chose ? Tu sais faut pas toujours l'écouter, elle parle beaucoup trop souvent, et des fois, c'est que du blabla, tu vois ? Si elle a dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas, lui en veut pas, elle est comme ça, et puis ça vient peut-être du fait que ... » Ce fut à son tour d'être coupé.

« Je sais de qui tu tiens ! » Rigola-t-elle. « Elle n'a rien dit de mal. Elle m'a parlé lorsque tu étais … En cellule, à cause des affaires internes … Elle a juste évoqué le fait qu'on ait des enfants, c'était vraiment anodin la façon dont elle l'a dit, et je sais pas, j'y ai repensé, et bien évidemment, pas tout de suite du tout, et j'insiste sur pas tout de suite, Deeks, mais pourquoi pas un jour, envisager d'avoir des enfants. »

Deeks sourit de toutes ses dents. « Je savais que mon charme te ferait changer d'avis. »

Elle le frappa dans l'épaule, gentiment, et alluma la télévision. La discussion sérieuse venait d'être terminé, et ils reparleraient de ce sujet quand le moment serait venu, mais pour l'instant, ils allaient seulement profiter l'un de l'autre, et s'inquiéter de cela uniquement.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bisous bisous _


End file.
